Capuchin language
A langauge used by some of the Tribes of animals that survived on Post Rapture Earth.The Langauge was started by a large family of Prosimians and is now widely used in many areas of the world.The language is based upon sounds and prefixes that are used commonly to make the langauge simple so that even the youngest may use it. Letters This language is made of many different repeating sounds, much like letters. Here are all known sounds. *Ch *I *A *K *La *R *H *N *Ow *Aw *G *Ee *Squ *Oh *O *B =Words= Nouns A large part of the language is made of Nouns, which can be seen below. Nouns have little overall structure, with no rules. This can make learning the tongue difficult for outsiders. *'Bok'-Sloth, Slow simian *'Cha'-Face *'Chiaw'-Uarkai *'Chich'-Small plants, Grass and shrubs *'Chicha'-Plants *'Chichi'-Large plants, Holy, Trees *'Chigraw'-Food *'Chihow'-Air *'Chila'-Water *'Chilk'-Fish *'Chiraw'-Life *'Bachilk'-Big fish(The dolphins) *'Chirpi'-Leader, Greatest(White Head Capuchin) *'Chirpa'-Organizer, lesser leader *'Chirpow'-A commander of a hunter pack *'Eek'-Simian *'Chicheek'-Tree simian(Monkeys), Brothers *'Grawchi'-Birds *'Grawchiwaw'-A bird of prey, associated with birds in general. *'Grawak'-Killer, One who has vanquished a foe *'Grawaw'-Fire *'Grawawchi'-The Firebird, the demon who destroys nature *'Grawrg'-Thunder/storms *'Grawawk'-Fire Simian, Humans *'Grar'-Talon, Teeth, Fist, Any body part used to fight *'Grarl'-Claw, Dagger, any non body part used to slash *'Grark'-Axe, A branch with a chunk of stone or metal sticking out, Used to hack or smash *'Graroow'-Spear, A branch with a chunk of stone or metal sticking out used for throwing or poking *'H'-Up, above, greater than *'Hooow'-Wind *'Hooowla'-Rain *'Krik'-Insects *'Krikih'-Ants and Termites *'Krikow'-Wasps and Bees *'Raaw'-Hunters, Warriors, Guards(Tufted Capuchin) *'Rawaw-'''Hunters, Warriors, Guards *'Raaga'''-Slayer, Hunter who has killed large amounts of creatures, Destroyer of something *'N'-Below, Down, Less than *'Na'-Bad, Evil *'Naa'-One who does Evil,One who does bad *'Naawaw'-The fire spirits, Or bad flame *'Oh'-Nothing, Void *'Ohn'-Savanah, Nothing land, The empty land *'Ohneek'-Savannah simian, Uakari *'Squee'-Rodent, Mouse *'Squeekrik'-Insect rodent, Anteater *'Squeechi'-Tree rodent, Pangolin *'Squeela'-Water rodent, Capybara Verbs Verbs are rarer than nouns, and have no alternatives to past and present forms. To show that it is a verb, an "i" is added to the word. The only nouns ending in "i" are Chichi, Chirpi, Grawchi, and Squeechi; so there should not be too much confusion. *'Bai'-To grow *'Boi'-To walk *'Chichai'-To care, to embrace *'Chigrawi'-To eat *'Chirawi'-To live *'Chirpai'-To lead *'Grawaki'-To kill *'Grari'-To claw at *'Grarli'-To slash *'Graroow'i-To stab *'Hi'-To go up, to go above *'Hooowi'-To blow *'Hooowlai'-To rain *'Nai'-To do bad, to do evil *'Ni'-To go beneath, to sink below *'Nui'-To run, to jump *'Rachi'-Why *'Rawawi'-To protect Adverbs In the Capuchin language, Adverbs hold greater importance. Because of the lack of future or past tense, Adverbs are added to show if an action took place in the past, or if it will take place in the future. All Adverbs end with Ohg, to separate them from nouns, verbs, and other words. *'Boohg'-Slowly *'Hohg'-Future *'Nohg'-Past *'Nuohg'-Quickly Adjectives Words used to describe other words, they are relatively rare in this tongue. However, with each year the language grows, as does the list of Adjectives. Adjectives end in english vowels, aside from that there is no rule. *'Ba'-Large, tall *'Bo'-Slow *'Nu'-fast Names and Naming The names in the capuchin tongue are mainly double barreled with first a noun and then a caste in a way that would describe the Creature, For example a Capuchin experienced in putting out fires would be known as Grawaw-Chirpa or the Fire-leader. Some of the Raaw use a different system and they have one name instead of the common double barrel method. Category:Languages Category:Post-Terra Category:Nature Category:Simian Category:Capuchin Category:Terran Exodus